Wanted Poster 19
Crime: Disturbing the Peace : It seems there's been a gang of Pikachu popping up all over town, causing a scene wherever they appear. Or is it even a gang? Come to think of it, I haven't seen more than one of them appear at once... But if it's just one, where do all the costumes and wigs come from? And how does she change so quickly? A-Anyway, one or six, they all need to be rounded up before more start showing up! The One With Many Outfits Species: Pikachu Gender: Female Age: Early 20's Race: Artiphron Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning Nature: Careful Description: A young and agile Pikachu that can be distinquished from a crowd by the black marking on the tip of her tail. Of course, a more likely identifier will be one of the six costumes she's likely to be wearing. Each costume seems to have its own persona, its own preferred dwelling, and perhaps weirdest of all, it's own special move that Pikachu can't normally wield. The general moveset seems to be shared between each costume, with the exception of the final move, which is the one that changes. When not in a costume, she's been spotted roaming the market place. She's cautious, but deceitful, and knows Volt Tackle. The actress costume has been seen in the theater, is outgoing and flirtatious, and knows Draining Kiss. The bard costume has been seen in the tavern, is arrogant and likes to challenge others to musical duels, and knows Meteor Mash. The duchess costume frequents the castle courtyards, is calm and sophisticated, yet surprisingly strong when pushed, and knows Icicle Crash. The Hawlucha-inspired costume hangs around the dojo, is aggressive and prone to be rash, and knows Flying Press. Finally, the nurse looms around the infirmary, is a snobbish know-it-all, and knows Electric Terrain. Wherever they're present, they make sure to make their presence painfully clear. Catch her (or them?) quickly, so life can get back to being peaceful. Move Set: Electro Ball - A sphere or electrical charge fired at a foe. Does more damage the faster the user is to the target. Charm - A cute wink that curbs the urge to hit the user. Greatly lowers attack. Grass Knot - Commands blades of grass to tie around a foe's ankle, causing them to trip. Deals more damage the heavier the target. Volt Tackle - The user electrifies itself, then charges. This also damages the user quite a lot. This may leave the target with paralysis. Non Required Information Abilities: Lightning Rod - Draws in electrical moves, negates their damage and effects, and uses the energy to increase Sp. Attack. Approximate Height: 1' 06" The Actress Characteristic: Somewhat vain Nature: Bold Move Set: Electro Ball - A sphere or electrical charge fired at a foe. Does more damage the faster the user is to the target. Charm - A cute wink that curbs the urge to hit the user. Greatly lowers attack. Grass Knot - Commands blades of grass to tie around a foe's ankle, causing them to trip. Deals more damage the heavier the target. Draining Kiss - The user steals the target’s energy with a kiss. The user’s HP is restored by over half of the damage taken by the target. The Bard Characteristic: Likes to fight Nature: Sassy Move Set: Electro Ball - A sphere or electrical charge fired at a foe. Does more damage the faster the user is to the target. Charm - A cute wink that curbs the urge to hit the user. Greatly lowers attack. Grass Knot - Commands blades of grass to tie around a foe's ankle, causing them to trip. Deals more damage the heavier the target. Meteor Mash - The target is hit with a hard punch fired like a meteor. This may also raise the user’s Attack stat. The Dutchess Characteristic: Proud of her power Nature: Calm Move Set: Electro Ball - A sphere or electrical charge fired at a foe. Does more damage the faster the user is to the target. Charm - A cute wink that curbs the urge to hit the user. Greatly lowers attack. Grass Knot - Commands blades of grass to tie around a foe's ankle, causing them to trip. Deals more damage the heavier the target. Icicle Crash - The user attacks by harshly dropping large icicles onto the target. This may also make the target flinch. The Wrestler Characteristic: Likes to thrash about Nature: Rash Electro Ball - A sphere or electrical charge fired at a foe. Does more damage the faster the user is to the target. Charm - A cute wink that curbs the urge to hit the user. Greatly lowers attack. Grass Knot - Commands blades of grass to tie around a foe's ankle, causing them to trip. Deals more damage the heavier the target. Flying Press - The user dives down onto the target from the sky. This move is Fighting and Flying type simultaneously. The Nurse Characteristic: Strongly defiant Nature: Adamant Electro Ball - A sphere or electrical charge fired at a foe. Does more damage the faster the user is to the target. Charm - A cute wink that curbs the urge to hit the user. Greatly lowers attack. Grass Knot - Commands blades of grass to tie around a foe's ankle, causing them to trip. Deals more damage the heavier the target. Electric Terrain - The user electrifies the ground under everyone’s feet for five turns. Pokémon on the ground no longer fall asleep. Category:Wanted Posters